Why doesn't things work out like the movies?
by whildchild
Summary: Hermione and Ron's marriage has broken down. Harry has just goten over Ginny. Blaise just wants an easy ride. So what will happen to these group of people? A/U Herm/Blaise Harry/Luna Ron/?
1. A bath, a letter and a phone call

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling. Ok?

This is gonna be AU. Instead of the original ending to the 7th book with all of them all lovey dovey with kids and happy families I'm gonna mess with them! Teehee!

Harry looked deep into his lover's beautiful, unique eyes. He felt like he could lose himself in those eyes. Red hair streamed down and covered her shoulders and back. She snuggled into Harry and placed a cold hand on his chest.

Shame it wasn't Ginny though.

Hermione knew she should get back home, see Ron and the twins, but that'd mean _moving. _Why was it that he always made her feel so tired after sex?

She watched as her lover sauntered in wet and nude after his shower. He braided his long black hair and dragged on black dress robes.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"We have a business meeting to attend soon, so unless you want to go dressed like that...?" He laughed as Hermione hid under the duvet, "Ok then! I'll make you get dressed!" With that, he pulled off the duvet, picked Hermione up bridal style and dumped her in the bath.

"DAMN YOU BLAISE ZABINI!" Hermione yelled.

Harry missed Ginny. Just because she fell in love with Neville Longbottom, didn't mean he had stopped loving her.He wished she hadn't taken their baby girl, Emily-Lily, and Teddy Lupin. He wished she hadn't moved to America. He wished he would stop drinking and sleeping with girls who look like Ginny. He wished he could talk to Ron. He wished...

Hermione was wrecked when she got home. The twins, Hannah and Calum, had screamed all the way home from day care and wouldn't calm down. She was hoping Ron had bothered to cook dinner, but as she pulled into the driveway of the house, it was clear no one was home.

She walked quitely into the kitchen and placed the twins in their playpen. She saw there were 3 dinners on the table and a letter. She heated up the dinners (heat spells are oh so useful) and strapped the babies into their highchair.

She opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I am truly sorry but I'm leaving you. I have been having an affair...

She smiled, well, so have I...

Harry decided to move on with his life. He needed a new job. Hermione might need some extra help? He called her mobile and she picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi 'Mione? How are you?"

"HARRY! How are you? What happened? Are you injured???"

"WHAT? Noooo, I don't think so... Nothings happened for a long while now."

Wailing could be heard in the background and Hermione sighed.

"I'm really sorry Harry, but the twins are crying and Ron's not here! I gotta go! Do ya wanna come over later?"

"Sure. Bye."

Well, that went well, thought Harry.

A/N Ok. I want 5 reviews to continue the story. Cookies to all who review.


	2. Of Wine, Life and Affairs

**Why Doesn't Things Work Out Like The Movies?**

**Of Wine, Life and Affairs**

**A/n I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just messing up their lives**

Hermione put the twins to bed. They look so innocent when they are sleeping, she thought sadly. Shame they have to be so evil and grumpy and moody when they're not...

She went into her room and got changed into people clothes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and washed off her make up.

As Harry would be arriving soon she pulled out a bottle of wine, sat on the sofa and waited.

Harry gazed in the full length mirror. His face was gaunt and unshaven. His hair reached his shoulders in a messy tumble. His ribs showed all down his chest. He had lost a lot of muscle tone as well. He didn't eat alot lately. Ginny was always the one to make him eat. He was always full of energy, playing with the kids, shopping, tidying. All so Ginny could write her book.

While he was minding the kids, she was off falling in _love _with Neville.

_Then,_she took Ted and Emily to America. And left him here, all alone in an empty house.

Hermione answered the door to Harry and they both walked inside. Harry slumped himself into his favourite chair and Hermione curled up on the couch. The bottle of wine was quickly consumed and another started and finished.

"Harry, did you know Ron was having an affair?"

"I didn't. I mean, I knew about you planning to leave Ron for Blaise soon, but not that he was having his own. I wonder who it could be?"

"Dunno. Its Ron. I always thought you were his one and only love. But then after 'The Incident', I haven't really spoken to him."

"Well, I am fucked now. Without Ron, I don't have the money for childcare. Without childcare, I can't go to work. If I can work, the twins and I don't eat. And then I can't sue poor Ronald's arse off."

"Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem. Well, I could help for a while. I'm not resuming Auror classes until September so until then you got a babysitter. If you pay me off course."

"Seriously?"

"Course. Including the fact I will be paid for this."

"Ok... I guess that works. When can you start?"

"Ermmmm... How does now work for you?"

"Great! Ok. Well, then I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning. Oh yeah, the couch folds out!"

Harry woke to the sounds of crying children. Hermione was rushing around in a suit, trying to stuff a piece of toast into her mouth almost whole.

"Harry get up out of that couch I need you to mind the twins! I gotta go!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry dragged himself off the couch and down a cup of coffee. "So what do I do with the kids?"

"The normal. Get them dressed and feed them breakfast. Take them out for a walk. Be back by about 1pm. Then they want lunch. They go for a nap then. They'll be up at about 4 and then they need entertaining until 6 when they have dinner, but I should be home to cook dinner. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye 'Mione!"

_Great_, thought Harry, _a whole day with 2 one year olds. This should be interesting._

Hermione apparated into work and walked up the stairs to her office. She loved her job, translating ancient potions for use in todays modern world. With her expertise in Ancient Runes, she was one of the best in her team. She wondered what would the house be like when she got home and shuddered. It might be best if she didn't think about that.


End file.
